A variety of control mechanisms may be used to control electronic devices. For example, touch screen inputs allow a user to interact directly with a screen on which commands and/or controls are displayed. Touch screens have been incorporated into an increasing number of electronic devices, which may be due, at least in part, to decreases in manufacturing costs as well as increases in functionality of the touch screen inputs. The touch screen inputs may be configured to provide a variety of layouts having a number of different functions. For example, a touch screen may visually represent and functionally perform actions associated with an application program. Furthermore, a touch screen layout may be quickly adjusted in response to an adjustment of the electronic device, increasing the interactivity and ease of use of the device.
However, touch screen inputs do not provide haptic feedback, such as that provided by directional pads, joysticks and the like. Such haptic feedback may be helpful to enable quick and accurate interaction with a control mechanism, as haptic feedback may allow a user to learn to associate various inputs with specific haptic responses. This may allow the user to operate the control mechanism without visual observation, and to determine the timing of various inputs with more accuracy than with touch screen inputs.